Anesthesia
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: “Wait, don’t I get, you know, anesthesia or something?” “Fang, where the hell would I get anesthesia from? Last time I checked, we haven’t robbed a hospital lately.” -For Meilanu- -Oneshot- -Fudge-


Anesthesia

-------#-------

Disclaimer: Don't own it, and at this point, seriously don't want to either, ugh.

-------#-------

By: Bunny-chan

-------#-------

Author's Notes

-------#-------

Dedicated to Meilanu, who dedicated a Fudge ficlet to me, and I need to write/rant/whatever anyway. No, I have NOT read MR3, and NO, I don't plan to either, because I read spoilers about it before it came out in the States, and ugggggh, I dislike JP so hard right now, you have no idea. And if you guys know me, and know what I write, then you know exactly why I'm terribly upset. I'm boycotting MR3 for as long as humanely possible, not wasting my money. From what I've read about, it just sounds like he took a bunch of fanfics and just smashed 'em all together, 'stead of actually writing anything original. Agh, anyway, let me stop my angry ranting and continue with more important things.

So, this takes place some several years after SOF, um Fang and Nudge are separated from the group, and um…they get attacked by Erasers –nods-. Sorry if either of them are OOC, especially Fang, but well…creative license? Teehee. And if any of you are asking why this took so long, it's because I wanted it to be awesome, damnit, that's why…so there.

-------#-------

"Fucking Erasers." Fang hissed, as he nearly fell onto the ground.

Nudge landed gracefully beside him, her wings sliding back into her skin, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Nudge had known him for too many years to let him lie to her like that, especially when it concerned his health, "Fang, don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

He was silent for a few moments, before sighing, sounding slightly pained, "…my shoulder."

"Which?"

"Left."

She moved behind him, and winced at seeing the damage, a deep, long slash marred his shoulder, blood staining the ripped fabric surrounding the wound. After a few seconds of silence, Fang spoke up, "So, it's pretty bad, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're not talking, and for you not to be talking, it must be pretty bad." She could hear the smirk in his voice, and rolled her eyes, "I've seen worse, you'll be fine."

There was something in her voice that hinted at more, "But?"

"What makes you think there's a but in there?"

"Because I can hear it in your voice."

"Well…"

"Just tell me, Nudge."

"Fine. Your shoulder…it's pretty bad. I mean, like I said I've seen worse, but even with your accelerated healing, it, well…needs stitches."

"…stitches?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to a hospital."

"No, of course not. I can do it myself." Nudge was known for being able to patch up nearly any injury the Flock sustained, and it wouldn't be the first time she had stitched up someone, but it would be the first time for Fang, which was completely surprising for the both of them, since he was the one that got the most injuries.

"…I changed my mind; I'd rather go to the hospital."

Nudge rolled her eyes, "Haha, very funny. I'll have you know I am amazing at stitching people up."

"Oh, I have no doubt. Alright then, have your way with me."

Despite herself, she blushed at his choice of words, and was inwardly glad he couldn't see her flushed face, "You're going to have to take your shirt off."

He snorted at this, "I didn't think you'd take my words literally. But, if you insist…"

She simultaneously blushed again and glared at him, punching him in his un-injured shoulder, "Hey! What was that for? You're gonna give me another injury." He grumbled.

"Well, you deserved it, jerk." She huffed, "And now that I think about it, it'll probably be easier if I just cut the shirt off, rather than you trying to take it off and opening the wound up even further."

That statement more than bothered him, "I LIKE this shirt, and it's one of my favorites." At this point, he sounded very much like a petulant child being denied a second chocolate chip cookie before dinner.

"Oh, you big baby, I'll buy you an exact replica of your precious shirt, if it makes you feel any better, okay?" She rolled her eyes.

"It really doesn't. This shirt has a lot of memories, you know, and just buying a new shirt won't bring 'em back." Now he was just trying to get on her nerves.

"Keep it up, Fang, and I'll punch you in your OTHER shoulder, y'know, the one that's bleeding."

"That would be very rude of you, and very non-Nudge like to boot."

"Fang…"

"Okay, okay, fine, you sure don't know how to take a little friendly teasing, do you?"

"I do, but you're distracting me, and unless you want your shoulder to get worse, or infected, it'd be in your best interest to quit it."

"Yes ma'am, Doctor Nudge, ma'am."

She, once again, rolled her eyes at his smartass comments, and began rummaging through her trusty backpack. Curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to see what she was getting, wincing as he did so. She pulled out a pair of scissors, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a small, plastic container, she turned back towards, motioning for him to turn back around, and he complied silently, wincing again. She pulled the hem of his shirt outwards, putting the fabric in between the scissors, and began to cut the shirt away, slowly sliding the metal upwards.

Once she had cut off the shirt, with a little bit of trouble with the bits of fabric stuck to the edges of his wound, she reached for the container, which turned out to be a simple sewing kit. The kit consisted merely of three needles and six spools of thread in basic colors. She chose black thread, of course, and grabbed a needle, easily threading it. Before she could do anything else, Fang's voice cut in, "Wait, don't I get, you know, anesthesia or something?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Fang, where the hell would I get anesthesia from? Last time I checked, we haven't robbed a hospital lately."

"Yeah, well…still, can't you give me something?" He was bordering on the edge of whining.

"I don't have anything, Fang, if I did, I'd give it to you." She pursed her lips in contemplation, "Don't tell me you can't handle a little bitty needle."

He scoffed, "You offend me, of course I can handle a stitch job. Do your worst, doc."

She smirked, shaking her head lightly, as she placed the needle back in the case long enough to clean his wound, causing him to hiss in pain, and she apologized quietly, cleaning the needle as well, "Ready?"

"Like I have a choice?" He grumbled.

"No, you really don't. So I'll take that as a yes." She rotated her shoulders a few times, before starting to make the first stitch.

He automatically tensed up, and she made a slight 'tsk'ing noise, "Relax." She said softly.

"I _can't_. It hurts." His voice was pained.

"I know, I know, it won't take long though, I promise." She soothed, making the second stitch.

He tried not to shudder at the pain; he should have been used to it, but damn, getting stitches without something to numb him hurt like a _bitch_. She was right though, the stitches didn't take long, and she was finished within ten minutes, even though he needed eight stitches. "See Fang, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" She teased.

He didn't answer, and this time, he did shudder, pain rippling through his shoulder. Damnit, getting the fucking wound in the first place didn't hurt as much as this. When he didn't answer, she started to get worried, "Hey, are you okay?"

Once again though, he remained silent, something she was used to on a daily basis, Fang being Fang, but this was different. "Fang, answer me!" She demanded.

He let out a strangled grunting, sort of whimper noise, his eyes falling shut, as his body crumpled facedown onto the ground. "Well…that was unexpected." Nudge sighed.

-------#-------

When Fang awoke, he was on his stomach, his head, and part of his chest resting on warm, jean-clad thighs, to say that he was slightly confused would be an understatement. Seeing him shift, Nudge ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, before letting them slide down to the base of his neck, massaging all the kinks and aches away. He let out a moan before he could stop himself, pressing closer to her touch. She froze at realizing he was awake, snatching her hand away as if she had been burned, "I-I um, didn't know you were awake." She stammered.

He let out a puff of air, moving just enough so he could talk without his voice being muffled, but still resting on her thighs, "How long have I been out for?"

"A few hours, about two, or three, I guess." She continued to keep her hands to herself, obviously afraid to touch him again.

He let out an aggravated groan, a dull, burning pain still residing in his shoulder, but at least it wasn't as bad as before, "We're not gonna find the others like this, with me wasting time."

She sighed, "Fang, you were injured, it happens, doesn't make you any less of a person, or whatever."

"Still, I should've-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by warm fingers pressed to his lips, "Stop it. It is not your fault, so quit blaming yourself, if you want to blame anyone, blame the flyboys, but not yourself. We'll get out of here once you're able, and find the Flock, or they'll find us, we always find each other in the end, you know that." She smiled lightly.

She was probably right, but he was too focused on the feel of her fingers against his lips, but before he could ponder further, she had pulled them away, and he inwardly grumbled. "So…how are you feeling?" She questioned.

"The short answer? Like shit. The longer version…well, I feel a lot better than when I first got the wound, or when you started the stitches."

"That's good, means I didn't completely screw up, oh yeah, and you're on the road to recovery." She grinned.

"So glad you care." He grumbled sarcastically.

"Always." There wasn't even a hint of teasing in her voice. He moved at this, pushing down the pain to be able to look at her face, but her eyes were turned away, as if she didn't want to see his reaction.

He reached up with his right arm, brushing his fingers against the line of her jaw, silently willing her to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat at the simple touch, but still, she refused to look at him, because if she did…well, she just wouldn't. At least, she wasn't going to until he had commanded softly for her to look at him, so, completely against her better judgment, she did. He was gazing at her with those always dark eyes, not even really looking at her so much as looking _through _her, like she had laid out every secret in her soul on the ground for him to see.

She didn't know why, but all of sudden, her eyes filled with tears, and he looked startled for about a second, before sitting up slowly, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, as he pulled her into him. She didn't even know why she was crying, she had absolutely no reason to, it wasn't like this had been the first time she and Fang had been separated from the Flock, and she highly doubted it would be the last. So what the _hell _was wrong with her? She honestly couldn't figure it out, and pressing her face against his bare chest wasn't helping at all, not that she really thought it would. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing slightly, funny how it went from her comforting him to the other way around.

"Are you okay?" He questioned so quietly, she had to strain to hear.

"I…I don't know." She murmured just as quietly, inwardly angry at herself for being so…_weak_. Damnit, she couldn't just go around crying for no fucking reason, especially not at a time like this, what if the others suddenly found them? Then they'd see her like this, and she _really_ didn't want that.

He pressed his fingers to the back of her neck, much like she had done to him earlier, and it caused her to look up at him, blinking back the tears that clouded her view of him, blurred lines becoming the sharp angles she was used to seeing everyday. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He really hated her seeing her cry, although that applied to most females, but something about _Nudge _of all people crying just didn't seem right. She wasn't meant to cry, she was meant for laughing.

She blinked in surprise a few times, before nodding slowly, "I…I know, it's just, I don't think there _is _anything to tell, and if there is, I can't figure out what."

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know, okay?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You'll be the first to know." She returned the grin tentatively, and then forced him back into his previous position, on his stomach, with his head resting on her thighs. This time, she wasn't afraid to slide her fingers into his hair, sifting through the ebony strands, letting each one brush against her skin. He waited for her to move onto his neck, and he didn't have to wait long, as fingernails dragged slowly down the base of his neck. He grinned against the denim, before sighing slightly, damn; the girl could make a career out of this, he'd most certainly be the first in line.

Fang was on the edge of sleep, warm, and relaxed, he didn't even notice the pain at that point, all he noticed was Nudge massaging his aches away. "…Fang?"

He didn't open his eyes, but shifted his head again so he could speak properly, ""Hm?" And okay, that wasn't exactly "proper", but it was pretty much all he could manage at that point, if she wanted a better response, she'd have to stop, and he certainly didn't want that.

She smiled lightly at his sleepy response, "I figured it out."

He frowned slightly, "Figured what out?" His response was slow, and a tiny bit slurred, as if he had had too much to drink.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, "You know what."

Gauging her tone, he sighed a bit, before forcing himself to open his eyes, staring up into her own big, brown eyes, "So, tell me what you figured out."

Now that she was actually faced with the prospect of saying it aloud, she flushed under his gaze, turning her head to the side to avoid his eyes. When she didn't speak up, he started to get annoyed, if she wasn't going to say anything, she could at least let him get a nap in, "Nudge."

She grimaced at the warning tone of his voice, sighing deeply, "Well, it's just…um, it'd be a lot easier to show you, rather than tell you." Damnit, she really hoped this wasn't going to come back to bite her in the ass.

He raised an eyebrow, "Show me?"

She nodded mutely, looking more nervous than he could ever remember her looking before, "Okay…well, show me then." So, he didn't know what he was expecting when she decided to show him, but he certainly wasn't expecting her lips pressed against his. And he _definitely_ didn't expect to be kissing her back for fuck's sake. Yet there he was, tangling his right hand into her hair, pulling her all the more closer. And it was a weird, kind of awkward, sideways kiss, that would probably leave her with an aching neck, but she didn't seem to care, moaning into his mouth.

She pulled back, blushing more than ever, she was positive she was the equivalent to a tomato. He closed his eyes for a few moments, licking his lips, savoring the taste of her, before opening his eyes with a smirk, "So, is this how you're going to tell me stuff from now on?"

"I-I, well…" She sputtered ungracefully, running a hand through her hair, damn, damn, triple damn, this was sooo not her, and it sucked big time.

This time, his smirk turned into a wide grin, teeth and all, "'Cause if so, I don't have any objections."

She swallowed, trying her best not to look as completely flustered as she felt, and she couldn't decide if she wanted to smack that shit-eating grin off his face, or kiss it off of him instead, maybe both, so instead she just crossed her arms over her chest and attempted her best scowl, "Don't be such a jackass."

Of course that only increased his grin, as he grazed the hem of her shirt, before sliding his fingers underneath it, running them across her skin, "So I'm a jackass, huh?"

Her breath caught in her throat, and she forced herself to be able to speak normally, "Yes, that's exactly what you are, a total, and complete jackass."

And he still kept grinning, fingers curling into a certain spot that made her shiver, "You probably wouldn't mind if I stopped then, right?"

Part of her wanted to nod adamantly, it'd be a big, giant lie, but at least then he wouldn't have the upper hand, but the other part, the larger part wouldn't allow it, "You stop, and I'll rip those stitches right out."

He blinked, pulling on a face of shock, "Damn Nudge, I didn't know you were into blood play."

Her eyes widened, as she sputtered, and blushed, "I-I'm not-you….AGH!"

He couldn't keep up the façade any longer, and burst into laughter, "You're so _easy_, you know that? And really cute when you blush."

This just made her blush all the more harder, and wanting to stop his laughter, no matter how beautiful it was, she grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging sharply. His laughter abruptly turned into growling, and she almost laughed at how fast it happened, "You are absolutely the biggest jackass to walk the face of the Earth."

He was starting to think that instead of Fang, she would be calling him Jackass for the rest of their lives, it wasn't exactly a pleasant thought to be thinking, so despite the slight pain in his scalp, he continued his teasing, albeit in a deeper, huskier sort of voice, "So you're into submission too? Any other fetishes you want to reveal, Nudge?"

Stupid Fang with his stupid teasing, making her blush like a stupid schoolgirl, even though she pretty much WAS a schoolgirl, but certainly not stupid, and she was really annoyed by her reactions towards him, so it was only fair she returned the favor, right? So with her fingers still tangled in his hair, but her grip much gentler, she lowered her mouth to his neck, tongue sliding, and teeth scraping against smooth skin. He really couldn't stop his moaning, even if he had wanted to, and before long, he sported a hickey, and she still wasn't finished with him. She trailed her kisses from his neck to his jaw line, all the way up to his ear, pulling the lobe in between her teeth.

Damn, he never knew Nudge could be so downright evil, because that's what she was being now, totally and completely evil. But he didn't mind so much, considering she really seemed to know what the hell she was doing, which made him think of something else, how _did_ she know what she was doing? When did she ever get the chance to practice? And on who? He was barely able to beat down irrational jealously as he curled his fingers into her skin. "You're driving me crazy." He hissed when she bit down on his ear.

"Is that what I'm doing to you?" She teased him, breath warm on his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You're really fucking evil, you know that?" He grumbled good-naturedly.

She laughed, sliding one of her hands down his arm to latch onto his hand, their fingers intertwining, "I try my best."

He sat up slowly, their hands still pressed together, as he captured her lips with his, parting her lips gently, allowing him access to explore her mouth. She sighed into the kiss, pressing closer to him, she could definitely get used to this, him and his amazing kisses. He nipped at her bottom lip playfully, as he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. He usually liked to be alone when he wanted to think about something important, but being here with her was just as good, and besides, she was his current train of thought anyway. How the hell had it all changed? When had she become anything more than aggravating, way-too-talkative-for-her-own-good Nudge? For all her annoying tendencies, she had her bright spots, hell, that was one of them right there, she was basically everyone's sunshine. She was pretty much the glue that held the Flock together, and she didn't even know it. Didn't have any idea that without her, they'd just fall apart.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice was quiet, and her eyes were closed as their foreheads continued to rest against each other.

"You."

"What about me?" Now she smiled slightly.

"How amazing you are." He stated simply.

She laughed then, "Are you sure you're not in shock from pain, or something?"

"Hardly. I'm serious, you're amazing, don't you know that?" He opened his eyes, to stare at her eyelids.

She sighed, opening hers as well, almost gasping at how his eyes bored into hers, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke, "Do you really believe that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." He caught the doubt in her voice as clear as anything, God, was she really that insecure about herself?

She blinked back sudden tears, nobody had ever said that before, that she was amazing. Sure she had gotten compliments before, but just as many put-downs, and it just felt…_good_ that somebody thought of her that way, and it was Fang of all people. "…thank you." Her voice was thick, and choked, and she was tired of crying, but it was worth it.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." He smiled gently, before kissing her again, deeper and harder than their previous kisses. After some time, her shirt was thrown somewhere, her bra was unhooked, and hanging loose on her arms and her back was pressed against the packed dirt floor. His hair was completely disheveled, his belt unbuckled, and jeans loose on his hips. He was currently laying kisses on every available inch of skin he could get to, when she spoke up, "F-Fang…God, we have to stop."

"For what?" He bit down on her shoulder, causing her to hiss.

"What if the others find us?"

"So what if they do? I don't care."

"What if more Erasers find us?" She didn't really want to stop, but she was giving him an out if he wanted it.

"They won't. We dealt the bastards a pretty big blow; they won't bother us for awhile." He knew she was doing this all for his benefit, so he would let her run her list of excuses, and he'd shoot them down every time.

"B-but, what about…_oh_." He had found a spot right behind her right ear that drove her crazy.

"What about…what?" His voice sent pleasant vibrations through her.

"Um…Your shoulder-" He cut her off, "Is fine. I'm fine." He pulled back to look at her, "Nudge, if you don't want to do this, then just tell me, you don't have to bullshit your way out of it."

She shook her head frantically, "No, no, I want this; I want…I want _you_. I just don't want you regretting this later…that's all."

He shook his head, chuckling lightly, "How could I ever regret being with you? I'd have to be clinically insane for that to happen."

She rolled her eyes, even as she grinned lightly, "You better be glad I've known you for so long, if any other guy tried to pull that line, I'd just think they were trying to get into my pants."

He scoffed, "If any other guy tried that, they'd just be cheesy, and lame as hell, and that would clearly mean I'd have permission to kick their ass."

She laughed, pressing a kiss to a corner of his mouth, "And what makes you think I'd let you?"

"It'd be my divine right to kick their ass. And besides, nobody's good enough for you anyway." He grumbled.

"Nobody but you, right?"

"Well…now that you mention it…"

"Ugh, you're so lame, and still a jackass."

"Aren't you full of sunshine today?"

"Always." She chirped, before pulling him down towards her, kissing him.

She had just wrapped her legs around his waist, clad in nothing but their underwear, when soft voices came from somewhere outside their cave. "Um, we shouldn't go in there." A voice stated timidly.

"Why the hell not? They're in there, right?" Another voice demanded.

Fang groaned, burying his face in her neck, as she sighed when the voices got louder, coming closer towards them, "Yeah, but Max…"

"Angel, if they're in there, we should go rescue them."

"Yeah, what's the big deal, Angel?"

"Iggy…" She groaned.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Gazzy questioned.

"Maybe if we're really quiet, they'll go away." Nudge whispered in his ear, still wrapped around him.

"You're not hearing their thoughts right now…"

"Somehow, I highly doubt they're going anywhere." He reluctantly unwrapped herself from him, kissing away her groan of disappointment, promising her they'd most certainly finish later, come Flock or Erasers.

"Oh whatever, enough waiting around, they could be hurt." Max finally decided, ignoring Angel's protests.

"They're not hurt, just hor-" Nudge had just managed to pull on her shirt seconds before they stepped into the cave. Luckily, all Fang had to do was pull his pants back on, which had allowed him to help her quicker.

"Fang, what happened to your shirt?" Max crossed her arms over her chest.

"Erasers got me, had to ditch the shirt, and it was one of my _favorites _too." He emphasized the word, just to annoy Nudge, who indeed rolled her eyes, muttering about how he was the biggest baby ever under her breath.

"So you're okay, both of you?"

"Fang's shoulder had to be stitched up, but other than that, we're fine."

Angel glared at both of them, and they ignored her, continuing to look perfectly innocent, and relieved. "Well, that's good; we didn't see any Erasers when we were looking for you, so we should be fine for awhile." Max informed the duo.

They both nodded, and even with their perfect masks, they were clearly occupied in their minds, and Angel couldn't take it anymore, "Would you guys QUIT IT?!" she stomped her foot, "I'm tired of your gross thoughts, 'cause they're all…well, _gross_. And I don't need the mental images either! Just…mind the mind reader around here! Geez, have some consideration." She turned around and stalked out of the cave, grumbling angrily.

Fang scoffed, muttering under his breath, "Nobody gave us any consideration."

Nudge patted him on the thigh, sharing in his frustration. "What was Angel talking about?" Max stared at them.

Iggy snorted, while Gazzy wrinkled his nose, quickly following after his sister, leaving Iggy behind, who seriously did not want to miss this. Fang turned towards Nudge, eyes sparkling with mischief, even as hers widened, clearly stating, 'Don't you _dare_!', which he ignored, of course, kissing her deeply. "…oh ew." Was all Max said, as she turned and followed the younger two, dragging a laughing Iggy behind her.

He pulled back a few minutes later, smirking, as he slowly stood up, pulling her up with him, "Well, that was fun." He stated sarcastically.

"Oh, no doubt about that." She rolled her eyes.

"You were right Angel, they _are_ gross." Max complained.

"Ew, I know!" She agreed.

"Okay, they're _so_ getting hurt now." Fang growled.

"Aw, that's mean of you…we don't even have any anesthesia for them." Nudge grinned.

"They don't deserve it." He grumbled, kissing her one last time, before they went off to deal with their annoying ass Flock.

-------#-------


End file.
